Weakness
by AngelicKat445
Summary: Sam has a weakness. Rated T for mentions of Little Freddie. First iCarly fanfic, so no flames, please!


**Okay, so this is my first iCarly fanfic ever. No flames, if you please. Constructive criticism is encouraged. And to all those people who were looking for a Harry Potter fanfic, I'm running out of ideas, so if you could PM me with some, that'd be great! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Sam has a weakness.

You heard me right.

Sam Puckett, the girl who could snap a boxer's arm, had a weakness.

I realized this after an iCarly webisode. Carly had gone across the street to pick up some more Peppy Cola, so Sam and I were cleaning up the studio.

I sighed outwards, tired, and I noticed that she had frozen. She wasn't moving whatsoever. I tapped her shoulder and she turned sharply towards me.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" I replied.

"I felt a warm breeze against my neck," she said. She looked a bit feeble, like she'd just been pressure pointed.

"I breathed out? Was that it?" I asked. She shrugged a bit and continued cleaning up.

All night, I thought about why she had been concerned by the light breath I'd let out onto her neck. Unintentionally, of course, but still…… I couldn't fall asleep until 2 am when I finally gave in. And I dreamt of her.

She was her regular self, in black cargo Capri's and a dark gray and black shirt. Her long blonde hair was curled and her bluish green eyes were radiant. She was smiling brightly, as if she'd just seen a Christmas dinner of ham, gravy, chicken wings, ribs, and every other fattening food.

And then, a sound of a small breeze was heard and her expression became………weak. It was once again like it had been that afternoon. She closed her eyes, the smile wiping away, and a groan elicited from her mouth.

There was only one word to describe that sound: sexy.

Suddenly, I woke up. And I knew why. Sam had a weakness. And I was going to use it to my advantage.

The next day, I arrived at the Shay's apartment at around 11 in the morning. It was a Saturday and I knew that Carly was there with Sam. Just as I opened the door, Carly rushed out with Spencer right behind her. She called back to me, "Our grandpa's in the hospital! We're going to Yakima right away! Make sure Sam doesn't kill anyone!"

And she was gone. This day was just getting better and better. (No sarcasm intended.)

Sam stood behind the couch. She was flipping through the channels, bored, as if she didn't care what was on. Which was probably true.

"Hey, Fredward," she said, not looking from the screen. I nodded in acknowledgement and pretended to go up the stairs. When I knew she was fully focused on the television program, I silently went back down and gently blew onto her neck.

Immediately, Sam turned to stone. She dropped the remote onto the carpet and her breathing became shaky. Slowly, I pushed her hair onto her right shoulder, leaving her left a bit exposed. I blew again and her eyes closed.

Gently, I put my lips onto the crook of her neck. She didn't move at all, so I took this as a sign to continue. I lightly bit the spot where my lips were, eliciting a moan from her mouth, and I smiled against her skin.

This was all too easy.

I moved my lips a bit and she shuddered. My arms unconsciously found their way around her middle; if she weren't in this incredibly sexy trance, she'd have broken my arm by now.

I moved along until I found her ear. Softly, I placed my lips behind the lobe and sucked ever so gently. She moved her arms so they were up and reaching behind, grabbing my hair. This encouraged me to continue. I lightly bit the same spot and she groaned.

I moved again and reached the corner of her mouth. I placed a single kiss on the spot and she suddenly whipped around and kissed me full on.

My mind whirled as I tried to put together what had just happened. Hadn't she just been in a stupor? Why was she all of a sudden awake and kissing me no less.

I tried to piece it together, but my male hormones kicked in and I began to kiss her back. It wasn't like our kiss we shared when we were 14. It was much stronger. Much more passion and lust was put into this kiss than the last.

Her tongue ran against my lower lips and I opened my mouth to grant her access to it. Our tongues battled for dominance and I pulled her closer to me.

Her hands tangled themselves in my brown hair and I swept her unruly curls away so I could hold her at the back of her neck and the middle of her back. She was making my little Freddie extremely hard, and I couldn't help but shake.

Finally, Sam pulled away, much to my displeasure. She opened her eyes and saw me standing there, face flushed and eyes half closed.

Her sexy coma face was washed away and replaced with a teasing look I knew too well. It was the same look she gave me before she pulled a prank. Slowly, she walked over to me, squeezed the growing bulge in my pants, making me squeak, and walked upstairs.

I finally smiled. Sam was back to normal. But I should remember to use that weakness more often.

* * *

**Well? Was it okay? Review, please!**


End file.
